Eurovision Singer Competition 15
| return = | withdraw = | map year = ESCo15map | col2 = #ffc20e | tag2 = Past participants that did not participate | col3 = #d40000 | tag3 = Participants that failed to qualify to the final | vote = Each country awards two sets of 12, 10, 8–1 points to their 10 favourite songs: one from their professional jury and the other from televoting. |null = | winner = "Tribalist",Glowie and iLL BLU |nex = |pre = |director = Gil Lewis |exproducer = Sean Hargreaves}} The Eurovision Singer Competition 15 will be the 15th edition of the Eurovision Singer Competition. It will take place in London, United Kingdom, following uk's victory at the 14 contest in Vienna with the song "Talk to Ya", written and performed by Hrvy. This will be the firts time the contest takes place in United Kingdom. This year Australia is a special guess selected by World Eurovision Singer Competition 1 for celebrate the 15th edition of the contest. World Eurovision will take place the next time at Eurovision Singer Competition 20. Location Place London (/ˈlʌndən/ ( listen)) is the capital and most populous city of England and the United Kingdom. Standing on the River Thames in the south east of the island of Great Britain, London has been a major settlement for two millennia. It was founded by the Romans, who named it Londinium. London's ancient core, the City of London, largely retains its 1.12-square-mile (2.9 km2) medieval boundaries. Since at least the 19th century, "London" has also referred to the metropolis around this core, historically split between Middlesex, Essex, Surrey, Kent and Hertford which today largely makes up Greater London,a region governed by the Mayor of London and the London Assembly. London is a leading global city in the arts, commerce, education, entertainment, fashion, finance, healthcare, media, professional services, research and development, tourism and transportation. It is the world's largest financial centre and has the fifth or sixth largest metropolitan area GDP in the world. London is often regarded as a world cultural capital.London's universities form the largest concentration of higher education institutes in Europe.In 2012, London became the first city to have hosted the modern Summer Olympic Games three times. Bidding Phase The bidding phase submissions opened on 22 April. On 23 April, London and Manchester were the first cities to join the phase with The O₂ Arena and the Manchester Arena respectively. After applying to enter as an independent nation, Wales submitted Millennium Stadium, located in Cardiff, to host the fifteen edition. On 26 April, two more cities joined the phase; Glasgow with the Glasgow Celtic Park and Belfast with the Belfast Odyssey Arena. The same day, Leeds and Liverpool joined the phase with the Leeds Festival Grounds and the Echo Arena respectively. Just one day before BBC would decide the host city, On 5 May 2018, BBC announced that Key }} Host venue Format * Semi-final allocation draw The draw that determined the semi-final allocation was held on 10 May 2018 at The hall city of London. The big 6 countries were first drawn to determine in which semi-final each would country vote. The rest of the fourty-one countries were divided into six pots, based on their geographical place. Each time a country was drawn from the pot, its semi-final and half of the semi-final was determined. The six pots were the following: Countries in the first semi-final Countries voting in the first semi-final Countries in the second semi-final Countries voting in the second semi-final}} Format Thirty-Fourth's country have comfirm her participation for the moment. Cyprus have originaly said they doesn't would to return but after the Eurovision Song Contest 2018, they have decided to return for get a great place. Slovenia and Montenegro, have decided to return with a same HoD and for feel more authentical. Georgia is the only country to withdrawn, reason are the bad place and economic difficulties World Eurovision For the 15th edition, EBUO have make the choise to invited one country from the world and for this they have make a International Selection and for this the World Eurovision 1 take place. Semi Final 'First Semi Final' Australia, Armenia, Italy and United Kingdom vote in this semi final. 'Second Semi Final' Australia, Belgium, Germany and Ireland vote in this semi final. Final Armenia, Belgium, Germany, Ireland, Italy and United Kingdom was form Big 6 this year. Other countries Further information: List of countries in the Eurovision Song Contest Eligibility for potential participation in the Eurovision Song Contest requires a national broadcaster with active EBU membership that will be able to broadcast the contest via the Eurovision network. The EBU will issue an invitation of participation in the contest to all fifty-six active members. Several countries have provisionally confirmed their participation in the contest, while information from the remaining members regarding their participation have not yet been disclosed. Debut None this edition for the first time ever in the contest none country debut. Possible Debuting: * : Marocco have say he is interest but no this year. * : Return: * : Cyprus have originaly didn't would return but after they have accepted to return for win! * & : The HoD have would make a return for this 2 country and join with Croatia and Bosnia. Stay: Withdrawn: * : It was announced by the Georgian broadcaster that the the country would withdraw from the edition due to financial issues. Other: Last Active ESCo Member: : * : The country would be focused on other song contest. Associate Members: The concil say the associate members can't participate: World Eurovision , , , , Not Associate Members: * : None.